ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
CaT's Art Emporium!
THIS SHOP IS CLOSED. MY ART IS NOW COMMISSION-ONLY. YOU CAN COMMISSION ME THROUGH THE MODULE ON MY DA PAGE IF YOU REALLY WANT TO I GUESS. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. ---- Welcome, one and all, to CaT's Art Emporium! 2017 is a new year and a new start, and to celebrate that, this shop opened on New Year's Day! What is the Art Emporium? Well, it's basically your one-stop-shop for everything art-related on the wiki! Having all my shops and services for art scattered all over the wiki wasn't really easy to work with, so I figured it would be best to put them all in one page! Interested in making a request? Read on to find out how! Aliens How to Order To request an alien, just leave a comment on this page listing things like: *The alien's shape *The alien's color scheme *Location of the trix symbol (If applicable) *Any details not listed above If you order an alien without providing a sufficient description, I cannot promise an accurate representation. ---- Accepted Requests *Agate for The Diamond Man ---- Completed Requests GeminiBTEU.png|Gemini for Greenwatchandabluebox Gemini2.png|Gemini (Clothes Change) for Greenwatchandabluebox Diamondares.png|Diamond Ares for Reo 54 Flashback.png|Flashback for Reo 54 Faust C10.png|Faust for Greenwatchandabluebox Faust BTEU.png|Faust for Greenwatchandabluebox 1993-97 Pontiac Firebird.jpg|Azkiar for Greenwatchandabluebox (Not actually a request, I was just screwing around.) Azkiar.png|Azkiar for Greenwatchandabluebox Planetesimal.png|Planetesimal for PokeRob Planetesimal recolor.png|Planetesimal (Blue) for PokeRob Alienxiii.png|Alien XIII for Ultra3000 Thisishalloween.png|This Is Halloween for Greenwatchandabluebox Facade.png|Façade for Ultra3000 NightchainRe.png|Nightchain for PokeRob Nightchain recolor.png|Nightchain (Blue) for PokeRob DittoRe.png|Tuxedo Ditto for Ultra3000 Dittochef.png|Chef Ditto for Ultra3000 PolterGeist.png|PolterGeist for Greenwatchandabluebox Vaccine Gestalt.png|Vaccine (Gestalt Form) for Ultra3000 Vaccine Healing.png|Vaccine (Healing Form) for Ultra3000 Vaccine infecting.png|Vaccine (Infecting Form) for Ultra3000 Ganglione.png|Ganglione for PokeRob Ganglione recolor.png|Ganglione (Blue) for PokeRob Caeser PT8.png|Caeser PT8 for PokeRob Dimvapour.png|Dimvapour for PokeRob Dimvapour blue.png|Dimvapour (Blue) for PokeRob Nevermore.png|Nevermore for Greenwatchandabluebox Ember.png|Ember for The Awesome Jack Ghostfreak 2030.png|Ghostfreak 2030 for Ultra3000 Ghostfreak 1.png|Ghostfreak 1 for Ultra3000 Zarathos.png|Zarathos for Ultra3000 Porquillpine.png|Porquillpine for UltiVerse MagneloadCaT.png|Magneload for PokeRob Glaice.png|Glacias for Ben10fan3 Unboundupgrade.png|Unbound Upgrade for TheThreeEds21 Bloodstrike.png|Bloodstrike for Ultra3000 Striker.png|Striker for PokeRob Unnamed.png|Un-Named (Deadpool Outfit) for Alanomaly AlienΙΓ.png|Alien ΙΓ for Ultra3000 Parawell.png|ParaWell for Greenwatchandabluebox Parawell2.png|ParaWell for Greenwatchandabluebox (Alt. Colors) Allygator.png|AllyGator for Ben10fan3 Shroud.png|Shroud for Ultra3000 UnnamedAllen.png|Unnamed Alien for PokeRob MaltruenceRe.png|Maltruence for Ultra3000 KRUltra.png|Ultima for Yoponot Ringmaster.png|Ringmaster for Ultra3000 ScorchnetA.png|Scorchnet for Alanomaly Hardback.png|Hardback for Aaronbill3 MetashiftRe.png|Metashift for Ultra3000 Bolt.png|Bolt for Brywarrior YopsGemsona.png|Turquoise for Yoponot Windy-Hindy Ry-23.png|Time Warp for Ben10Omniverse10 Living Laser.png|Living Laser for Migster7 EraserheadRe.png|Eraserhead for PokeRob PlutoniumRe.png|Plutonium for PokeRob Dementia.png|Dementia for PokeRob GlitchRe.png|Glitch for UltiVerse Fright Height.png|Fright Height for Migster7 Momentum.png|Momentum for Migster7 ShortcutRe.png|Shortcut for PrimalFan Frostbyt.png|Frostbyt for Migster7 Magtallic.png|Magtallic for Migster7 Hellfire.png|Hellfire for Migster7 Eelectric.png|Eelectric for Migster7 Bedrock.png|Bedrock for Migster7 Gargoyell.png|Gargoyell for Migster7 Stopwatch.png|Stopwatch for Migster7 Humans How to Order To request a human, just leave a comment on this page detailing your character's: * Age * Height * Build * Eye Color * Skin Color * Hair Color * Hair Style * Clothing * Accessories If that seems like a lot, don't worry! You don't necessarily have to list everything, but just be warned, whatever you leave blank or insufficiently specified will be left up to my imagination. ---- Accepted Requests *Becky Smith for Alanomaly ---- Completed Requests Marissa harper.png|Marissa Harper for Brywarrior (November 2015) John tolkien.png|John Tolkien for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Zak saturday.png|Zak Saturday for PokeRob (November 2015) Steve2.0.png|Steve 2.0 for TheThreeEds21 (November 2015) Charles polarson.png|Charles Polarson for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Charles polarson2.png|Charles Polarson (Season 2) for Greenwatchandabluebox (January 2016) Charles Albedo.png|Charles 10 Albedo for Greenwatchandabluebox (November 2015) Scottrequest.png|Scott for The Awesome Jack (November 2015) Ryanmcrimmon.png|Ryan McCrimmon for Ben10Omniverse10 (November 2015) ryanhoodie.png|Ryan McCrimmon (Hoodie) for Ben10Omniverse10 (November 2015) Mack.png|Mack for PokeRob (November 2015) Mackpose.png|Mack (Action Pose) for PokeRob (January 2016) Overlord.png|Overlord for Ultra3000 (December 2015) Overlordfaceplate.png|Overlord (W/Faceplate) for Ultra3000 (December 2015) Bryce.png|Bryce Bowman for Brywarrior (December 2015) Crystal phoenix.png|Crystal Phoenix for UltiVerse (January 2016) Guywithhairlikeshaggyfromscoobydoo.png|Oracle for PokeRob (March 2016) YopsRequest.png|Random Teenager for Yoponot (March 2016) OblivionRe.png|Oblivion for PokeRob TonySlash.png|Tony Slash for Slashthehedgehog95 Maryana Autumns.png|Maryana Autumn for UltiVerse MigRequest.png|Unnamed for Migster7 KennyAoU.png|Kenny for Aaronbill3 Lisa Macaroni.png|Lisa Macaroni for PokeRob Juno Wright.png|Juno Wright for Thaxander12 Logos How to Order To request a logo, just leave a comment below detailing what you want the logo for and what you want it to look like. Accepted Requests *None on backorder. Completed Requests Dob10logo.png|Death of Ben 10 Logo for Aaronbill3 Tnologo.png|Ben 10: The New Omniverse Logo for Waybig101 DMUTLogo.png|Diamond Man's Untitled Series Logo for The Diamond Man Backgrounds This wasn't even a service I was offering, but I'm doing it now I guess. To request one, just leave a comment detailing what kind of background you want. Accepted Requests *None on backorder. Completed Requests Tnowikibackground.png|Ben 10: The New Omniverse Wiki Background for CreeperDNA Background Removals How to Order If you want me to remove a picture's background, just leave a comment with the picture below stating you want the background gone. Fairly straightforward. Completed Requests Gutrot potoNB.png|POTO Gutrot for UltiVerse Franknstrike potoNB.png|POTO Frankenstrike for UltiVerse Feedback 23NB.png|TNO Feedback 23 for Waybig101 Jen tensyonNB.png|Jen "Tensyon" for Waybig101 Not technically for background removals, but like 90% of these involved removing the background anyways. Recolors How to Order To request a recolor, leave the picture you want recolored and a description of the new colors you want in a comment below. Completed Requests TNOWildvine.png|TNO Wildvine for Waybig101 (January 2017) Rust bucket 3 omniverse.png|TNO Rust Bucket 3 for Waybig101 (January 2017) BlocRe.png|Bloxx Concept Recolor for DioBrando1867 (January 2017) OV Ben standing.png|Bad Ben for Waybig101 (January 2017) Four_Arms_POTO.png|POTO Four Arms for UltiVerse (January 2017) MrMonkeyTNO.png|Mr. Monkey TNO for Waybig101 (February 2017) AlbedoSpidermonkey TNO.png|Albedo Spidermonkey TNO for Waybig101 (February 2017) Green ninja Albedo.png|Albedo Green Ninja for Waybig101 (February 2017) Dimondhed_TNO_Nega.png|Nega Diamondhead for Waybig101 (February 2017) Brainstorm TNO Albedo.png|Albedo Brainstorm TNO for Waybig101 (February 2017) Everything here and here. Edits BECAUSE APPARENTLY I'M DOING THIS TOO NOW How to Order To request an edit, leave the picture you want edited and a description of the edits you want made in a comment below. Completed Requests FoursiteRe.png|Foursite for DioBrando1867 DiamondheadKai.png|Kai Diamondhead for InsideSpace'sMind Everything here. Cropping How to Order If you want me to crop a picture, just leave a comment with the picture below stating you want the picture cropped. Completed Requests None but like all of my photos are cropped so just look at my own uploads if you want to know how well this turns out. Rules By requesting a picture, you thereby agree to all below terms and conditions, which may be changed at any time by ChromastoneandTabby. # You may only order one (1) picture at a time. #The requested item must actually be used for something when it's completed. Pointless requests waste everyone's time. ##To facilitate this rule, everything you request must have a page before you request it. #SHOW YOUR WORK. I can reject any request for any reason, but the most common reason for rejection is simply the feeling of putting more work into your creation than you have. People tend to either underestimate or just not think about how much time goes into making these things, and since I'm doing them for free, I have very little patience to put up with freeloaders. #Shitpost requests will be ignored. Always. #Bugging me about requests will not help. This works on a "three strikes you're out" basis; if you bug me three times collectively about anything at all, you will be banned from the shop. # You acknowledge that the requested picture was created by ChromastoneandTabby. ## You acknowledge that while ChromastoneandTabby does not own the designs he draws, he owns the drawings of them he creates, and may use them as he needs. # You acknowledge that the requested picture is a free service run by a real person with a real life, and that your picture does not take priority over life events. # Just don't be a jerk dude, come on. Category:Art Services Category:Services Category:Drawing Services Category:Logo Services